particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertarian Party of Darnussia
The Libertarian Party of Darnussia (LPD) is libertarian Darnussian political party founded in April 2601, forming out of the highly unpopular Moderate Royalist Union, which formed out of the Darnussian Democrats. The LPD was founded by the Libertarian Faction of the MRU. The current chairman of the LPD is Brent Williams. History Darnussian Democrats In the elections of 2594, the Darnussian Democrats saw a large gain in Parliament seats, becoming the second largest party in Darnussia. Meanwhile, the Moderate Coalition that was founded by the Democrats and Christian Democratic Union won the Presidency with the CDU's Colonel Thomas Slayback. Following the elections, the Democrat headquarters was moved to Merenbürg, Narikaton due to the party having its largest support in that state. In June 2595 the leadership of Allison Fielding was voted to an end and she was replaced by Alexis Menzies. Royalism Menzies and other Royalist Democrats took power to voice their support for the Conditional Surrender Bill in the civil war and to voice their view of reestablishing the monarchy fully. After the civil war ended, the Democrats adopted a name more suited to the union of Narikaton and Darnussia by becoming the Democrats of the United Republic. Some party members doubted the name, stating it was too long and incomplete. Many Democrats began pushing for a total name change. These Democrats reached their goal in a matter of days and the Darnussian Democrats became the Moderate Royalist Union, a name highly favored by Chairman Alexis Menzies, who led the royalist faction of the Democrats. Under this new name, the MRU carried the same views as the Democrats, but support of a monarchy was added to the parties views. Royal Unpopularity In the 2600 elections, royalism proved to not be very popular. In the election, the MRU lost almost 10% of its seat share, thirty seats being lost. This massive lose prompted many in the Conservative Faction to desert royalism, and the Democratic Faction meanwhile looked to having Alexis Menzies overthrown. Meanwhile, a fourth major faction formed, the Libertarian Faction; which many Conservative deserters moved to. This new faction took over the collapsing party and transformed it into the Libertarian Party of Darnussia. The BGLCs (see Party Factions) hated the Libertarian takeover and some even made plans to take over the party. Continued Unpopularity The Libertarian Party faced strong unpopularity just as the MRU did. This became apparent in May 2602 when a radical BGLC shot and wounded Brent Williams in an attempt to end the LPD. Following the assassination attempt, people continued to question exactly how successful a libertarian party could be in Darnussia considering the fact that most Darnussians support restrictions on certain freedoms and follow moral views on issues. Party Factions Libertarians The Libertarians make up the main portion of the Libertarian Party and hold most of the power in the party. Big Government Liberals/Conservatives The Big Government Liberals/Conservatives (BGLCs) make up a sizable minority in the Libertarian Party. These people are many former Darnussian Democrats and Darnussian Democratic Party politicians and supporters. Because of this factions large size, many people question the stability of the Libertarian Party. The BGLCs also state that the Libertarian Party may not have a chance in Darnussia due to large support of big government and various non-libertarian policies. In June 2601, the BGLCs declared a faction leader, George Buchanan III; grandson of George Buchanan, the founder of the Darnussian Conservative Union. Organizations The Libertarian Party is a member of the following organizations: * Against Child Labour * Anti-Multiculturalism League * Fair Trade Union * International Lesbian & Gay Rights Association (ILGRA) * International Science, Education, and Culture Organization * League for Individual Rights * Local Government Advocates * Parties Against Hunting Endangered Animals * Pro-Life Parties * Right To Bear Arms Alliance * Say No To Illegal Immigration * United Against Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Weapons * World Anti-Slavery Union * World Capitalist Alliance Political Compass Past Names * Anti-Theocrat Party: September 2588 - March 2592 * Darnussian Democrats: March 2592 - September 2599 * Democrats of the United Republic: September 2599 - September 2599 * Moderate Royalist Union: September 2599 - April 2601 Alternative & Past Logos Image:Democrats_Logo2.PNG|Official Logo, 2592 - 2599 Image:Democrats_Logo1.PNG|Alt. Logo, 2592 - 2599 Image:Democrats_Logo3.PNG|Official Logo, 2599 - 2599 Image:MRU_Logo1.PNG|Official Logo, 2599 - 2601 Category:Political parties in Narikaton and Darnussia